


don't think I could forgive you

by blurryfaced



Series: nameless, faceless [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, I guess????, Sadness, alternative universe, from jaebum to several people, it's written as a collection of voice messages, like those text fics but vocal i guess, so that's why there isn't a big number count???, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryfaced/pseuds/blurryfaced
Summary: "the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. please leave a message after the tone."





	

_“the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. please leave a message after the tone.”_

**_[beep.]_ **

“hey— jinyoung-ah, hi. it’s jaebum. I… I need to talk to you? that’s not a question. I need to talk to you. can you ring me back as soon as you get a chance? thanks.”

 

 

_“the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. please leave a message after the tone.”_

**_[beep.]_ **

“sorry to call you again— are you okay? I didn’t even think to ask if you’re not busy. I haven’t heard anything from you in a few days so I’m worried. you’re okay, right? nothing weird has happened with mark, right? you’re both safe? call me back when you have a chance. bye.”

 

 

_“the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. please leave a message after the tone.”_

**_[beep.]_ **

“jinyoung-ah? jirongie? tell me you’re okay. even if you text me a full stop— tell me you’re okay, yeah?”

 

 

_“the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. please leave a message after the tone.”_

**_[beep.]_ **

“yah, park jinyoung! it’s been a fucking week, what do you think you’re playing at!?”

 

 

_“the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. please leave a message after the tone.”_

**_[beep.]_ **

“mark-hyung, hi. I know you tell me not to call you unless it’s absolutely necessary but jinyoung isn’t picking up his phone. I guess. he’s not messaging me back or reading my texts or taking my calls is he— the two of you are okay, right? you’re not— everything is still working, right? you two have been together for so fucking long it can’t just not work now.”

 

 

_“the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. please leave a message after the tone.”_

**_[beep.]_ **

“should I just use this as an excuse to do some weird vocal diary thing. there’s a possibility you might have had to get rid of your phones and you’ve got new numbers I don’t know about. that would kind of suck, do you know that? week and a half into a new phone and you forget already about good old im jaebum. you wouldn’t really forget about me, would you?”

 

 

_“the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. please leave a message after the tone.”_

**_[beep.]_ **

“ars loves mark-hyung. I don’t know if this is news to you. I never know when anything is news to you. or mark-hyung. and before you tell me it’s just my paranoia, he said it to my face. he said he can’t love me because I’m not mark.”

 

 

_“the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. please leave a message after the tone.”_

**_[beep.]_ **

“I haven’t seen ars in a month now. I think he might have gone on a run, again. he normally doesn’t care about whether I want to see him or not. he refused to leave the week after he told me he loves mark. I don’t know what he thinks he’s going to get out of this. I don’t know what he wants from me. do you think he wants anything from me?”

 

 

_“the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. please leave a message after the tone.”_

**_[beep.]_ **

“he was so nice when we first met. he was really sweet. he smiled a lot more back then. he was a lot happier back then. did I make him sad? I don’t sap the mood that much, do I? you and mark-hyung got less upset with me as time went on, if I remember. you know, in all the years that I’ve known all of you, I don’t think I’ve known anyone less than I’ve known ars. do you know him?”

 

 

_“the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. please leave a message after the tone.”_

**_[beep.]_ **

“he texted me today. said something about being in europe. I think it’s just muscle memory now, when he sends me shit. I just open it anyway. I guess I keep hoping it’ll say something that’ll make all this go away, you know? do you think all this can go away? do you think this is finally crossing the line? I’d like to think it is. but we both know me.” laughter. “I’m weak, aren’t I? for him. for what he does, what he says. he has me wrapped around his finger and he cares for me as if he’s going to get it amputated in three days.”

 

 

_“the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. please leave a message after the tone.”_

**_[beep.]_ **

“do you think he’s ever missed me? do you think he’s ever thought back to when we first met and wondered if he could have just…. not. what if all this had never happened? do you think things would have changed? or do you think somebody else would have treated me like shit?”

 

 

_“the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. please leave a message after the tone.”_

**_[beep.]_ **

“his name isn’t ars. his name isn’t ars. his nam—”

 

 

_“the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. please leave a message after the tone.”_

**_[beep.]_ **

“choi youngjae.”

 

 

_“the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. please leave a message after the tone.”_

**_[beep.]_ **

“I don’t even hate you, you know. it’s not your fault he said he loves you. it’s not like you’re plotting all the way from america for my life to go to shit. and anyway. you can’t force love, can you? it just happens. it’s how you and jinyoung-ah fell for each other, right? I remember every time you told that story, no matter who to, you’d always say it like you couldn’t believe someone with such strong morals caught your heart, or you his. you know, I—”

 

 

_“the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. please leave a message after the tone.”_

**_[beep.]_ **

“yah, park jinyoung.”

 

 

_“the number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. please leave a message after the tone.”_

**_[beep.]_ **

“gyeomie, hyung is lonely.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu or scream at me on [tumblr](http://www.untitledmoon.tumblr.com)


End file.
